A Different Start
by jubi-Jinchuriki
Summary: What if Naruto grew up with Samus, but didn't remember any of it.  Naruto x Metroid, Naruto x Samus and maybe one more.  First try plese give constructive criticism.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto are Metroid.

Basing Samus's abilities off of Metroid the other m, and the manga version of Metroid to refer to her child hood. For Naruto it will start right after Naruto beet the shit out of Mizuki. Then will go on to Samus explaining to the Hokage her past and how it involves Naruto. After that I will return to the Naruto story line. Until after Naruto has completed his training with Killer Bee. After that Samus and Naruto will leave the paint to finish the story, with the story line of Metroid the other M. Also if you want I could also pair Naruto along with Samus the AI from Metroid the other M, also known as MB.

Authors (opinion)

Character "talking"

Character '_thinking'_

Character "**demon talking"**

Character '_**demon thinking'**_

**Story Start**

Samus Aran had just finished announcing her defeat of the Metroids. As she headed back to her spaceship. All the while thinking in her head '_It's finally time I can finally see __him__ again_.' It was time for Samus to return to the elemental nations.

Two weeks later

Mean while with are male protagonist (if you don't know who I'm talking about I'll give you a hint, he has blue eyes, whisker marks, and blonde hair.) is now panting on the forest floor, right next to a tool shed. All the while with a smile that only he can produce he yells "alright I finally got one down!"

Our favorite blond hero then hears footsteps approaching him. He then looks up to see a ninja with a scar on his noses and brown hair tied up into a spiked pony tail. The man then said in an annoyed voice "Hey Naruto". Naruto brings his hand behind his head and laughs nervously. "Oh man you already caught me. I only managed to learn one technique."

The scared teacher that we can now identify as Naruto's teacher Iruka, then thought 'he's practiced tell he was worn out?' Naruto then said in an excited voice "hey I'm going to show you a great technique, then you'll let me graduate right". Iruka then said "Naruto who told you that?" The blond then said "Mizuki-sensei told me that." The whiskered blond then turned around and continued "He told me all about this place and the scroll." If Naruto had turned around he would have noticed the horrified look on Iruka's face.

All of sudden Iruka heard a noise. Going off of his instincts he pushed Naruto aside, as he was stabbed by a mutable kunai. Right after that a voice filled the air "I'm surprised that you found out about this place." Iruka then looked up with some difficulty "So that's what's going on."

In the tree you see a silver haired chuunin with two fuuma shurikens strapped to his back. As Mizuki looked down on them he yelled out "Naruto give me the scroll!" Naruto looking back and forth at his to teachers with a scared look on his face said in a confused tone "Hey…what's going on here!"

Iruka panting pulled out a kunai from his leg and said "Naruto, don't let him get the scroll no matter what. That is a dangerous scroll that has forbidden techniques. Mizuki used you to get a hold of it!"

As soon as Iruka said that Naruto tensed up. Mizuki then looked down on them with a smug grin and said "Naruto, Iruka is afraid of you possessing that scroll." Naruto then get's a terrified look, as he hears one of the few people he thought that liked him, my not be entirely sincere. And stumbled out a "what?" While he looks at Iruka with a betrayed expression. The scared chuunin yelled "What are you saying Mizuki?" All the while looking at Mizuki with a look of pure hatred. He then turned to are whiskered hero "Don't believe anything he says Naruto."

Mizuki then started laughing "I'll tell you the truth." Iruka then screamed out at the top of his lungs with a look that is mixed of both fear, and rage "DON'T!" Mizuki then continued in almost a bored fashion "A rule that was created after the incident 12 years ago."

Naruto with a terrified expression says "a rule?" Mizuki then continued "It's a rule that only you, Naruto, cannot find out about." Are blond hero says "Only me? What's that rule?" Iruka yells out "Stop, Mizuki!" Mizuki then continues with an evil grin (Seriously is this guy taking lessons from Orochimaru.) "It's a rule not to say that Naruto is a monster fox."

Naruto eyes widened and whispered out the only word that could come at that moment "What?" The silvered haired cununin responded "In other words, you are the nine-tailed demon fox who killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village." Iruka then screamed "Stop" for Naruto his whole world came collapsing down. It finally made sense all the glares, cruel words, and beatings. They all finally made sense now.

Mizuki then knowing that he had gotten to Naruto continued in a mocking tone "You have been deceived by this village this whole time. Didn't you find it strange why everyone hated you so much?" Naruto then started to let off enormous amounts of chakra yelling out "damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!"

In space

Samus monitor suddenly started beeping. She smiled and whispered out "I've found you, I've finally found you Naruto-koi" Samus then hit a few buttons on her ship and changed her course.

Back in the elemental nations

Iruka looked at Naruto with a look of worry 'Naruto' he thought. Mizuki then yelled at Naruto "No one's ever going except you! Even Iruka hates you!" After that Mizuki took one of the fuuma shuriken off of his back and throw it at the distraught thirteen year old yelling "DIE NARUTO!" Naruto then fell to his knees and tried to crawl away. Iruka then yelled "Duck Naruto!" so Naruto stuck his hands over his head and closed his eyes. Right after that a heard a noise of someone getting stabbed.

Seeing that he didn't feel any pain he looked up to see Iruka with the fuuma shuriken in his back. (Seriously how did that miss his spine it was dead center in the spiral on his back.) While Naruto was staring up in shock Iruka started to cough up blood on Naruto's face. Meanwhile Mizuki who saw all this had a shocked look on his face obviously not expecting Iruka to do that.

Naruto the first to overcome the shock asked his teacher "W-why…?" Iruka then responded with a series look on his face "Because you are the same as me. After my parents died no one complimented me or recognized me. Being the bad student I was, I screwed up a lot during class… because I wanted every ones attention. I couldn't get anyone's attention when I was a good student… so I acted like an idiot. It was tough… right, Naruto? You where lonely, right?" Iruka was crying at this point as he brought up emotions that he had burred years ago. He then continued "It was tough, right? I'm sorry, Naruto. You didn't have to feel that way if I was more aware."

Mizuki who had been silent up to this point yelled out "Don't make me laugh! Iruka has hated you since you killed his parents! He just wants to get the scroll back!" Naruto not knowing who to trust any more decided to run off into the forest. As he did this Iruka yelled out his name "Naruto! Naruto!"

Mizuki then jumped out of the tree and said "Naruto's not the type to change his mind. He's going to take his revenge on this village with that scroll. You saw his eyes, didn't you? It was the eyes of a monster fox."

Iruka then ripped out the fuuma shuriken from his back and said "Naruto won't do that!" He then turned around to face Mizuki and throw the fuuma shuriken at him. Mizuki moved out of the way with his eyes closed. He then said to Iruka "As long as I kill Naruto and get that scroll, I'm okay. I'll tack care of you latter." He then jumped off to find Naruto.

In Hokage tower

Sarutobi saw the whole thing throw his crystal ball. He began to think 'this isn't good. Mizuki told him the secret. Naruto is more unstable than ever. He might release the power that has been sealed. He also has the scroll of sealing. The possibility that he will unseal himself and turn into a nine-tailed fox is possible. If that happens…"

Back in the forest

We see Iruka running throw the forest he spotted Naruto running throw the trees 'found him' he thought. Iruka the n yelled out to him "Naruto! What Mizuki said back there was a lie! Hand the scroll over to me Mizuki is after it!" As soon those words left Iruka's mouth Naruto jumped at Mizuki and punched him with everything he had.

Iruka when he hit the ground said "W-what… how, how did, how… did you know that I'm not Iruka." As Iruka showed that he was really Mizuki. Naruto sat down at the base of a tree and said "I'm Iruka" as Naruto showed that he was really Iruka.

Mizuki then stood up as he replied "I see" all the while neither of them noticed that the real Naruto was hiding behind one off the nearby trees. Mizuki then continued "what good is it to protect the one who killed your parents?" Iruka then said "I'm not going to let an idiot like you get that scroll." Mizuki then said "you're the idiot. Naruto is the same as me." Iruka with a completely straight face then said "the same as you?"

Mizuki decided to elaborate "anything is possible with that scroll. There's no way Naruto, that monster fox, won't use its powers." Iruka then said "Yea, your right." Naruto couldn't believe his ears and had a hurt and shocked look on his face and whispered "I knew it. Iruka-sensei doesn't recognize me inside." Then suddenly Iruka elaborated "If he was a monster fox. But Naruto is different. He's…he's an excellent student that I recognize. He's hardworking, earnest, clumsy, and no one recognizes him. He knows the pain of others. He's not a monster fox. He's Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha!"

Naruto was crying tears of joy after hearing those words. Mizuki on the other hand looked like he heard the stupidest thing ever. The silvered haired chuunin then stated "What an idiot. Iruka, I said I would kill you later, but I take that back. DIE NOW!" He yelled as he started twirling his last fuuma shuriken at high speeds.

As Mizuki charged at Iruka fuuma shuriken in hand Iruka thought 'This must be the end…' when suddenly out of nowhere Naruto appeared and rammed into Mizuki. Witch sent the fuuma shuriken flying off into the random forest. As Mizuki went flying courtesy of Naruto ramming him.

Naruto came to a skidding stop. Mizuki then while on his hand and knees yelled out "damn you…" Naruto then with a dead serious look on his face then said "Don't lay a finger on Iruka-sensei. I'll kill you if you do." He changed to a face that was filled with so much rage that if looks could kill Mizuki would be six feet under.

Mizuki not the least bit worried about this said "Talk while you can. I'll finish a kid like you in a flash." Naruto with his hand in a crossed shaped seal countered with Try, jerk. I'll do a thousand times more damage back to you." Mizuki pissed off at this yelled at Naruto "Why don't you see if you can, you monster fox!" Naruto then yelled at the top of his lungs "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Suddenly there was a huge explosion of smoke. Once the wind blew the smock away, to Iruka's and Mizuki's they were suddenly surrounded by hundreds of Naruto's. Iruka thought 'Naruto you used kage bunshin no jutsu? It's a high class technique where you create a real body.' Mizuki was absolutely in shock to see the dead last use such a high class jutsu stammered out a "W-what…?"

The Naruto clones started to antagonize Mizuki and yelled out "What's the matter? Come get me. Come on." Then certain clones started to talk in tangent "If you're not coming… where coming!" Mizuki knowing that he's lost yells as loudly as he can "YAAAAA!"

(The beat down that happens in this scene is too violent to describe.)

You see a Mizuki that has been beaten into a bloody pulp lying on his back at the feet of Konoha's most hyperactive knuckle headed soon to be ninja. Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head and said to Iruka "Maybe I hurt him too much. Iruka-sensei, are you ok?" Iruka responded "yeah…" On the inside however he was thinking 'what a guy… he might really surpass the previous Hokages.'

Smiling with a bit of effort Iruka said "Naruto, come here for a second. I want to give you something." Naruto obediently walked over to his teacher he then closed his eyes. He then heard some metal moving around so he asked Iruka "Sensei, are you done yet? Iruka replied by saying All right, open your eyes."

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw a smiling Iruka standing before him without his headband and holding his goggles. Iruka then said "congratulations. You graduate" Naruto just stared at Iruka in shock. Iruka then sighed and said "All right, let's celebrate. I'll treat you to some ramen!"

Naruto responded by doing a flying hug at Iruka yelling "Iruka-sensei!" Iruka who fell over and had his back hit a tree right where he had been stabbed said "Ouch! That hurts!" Naruto and Iruka got up to head back to the village. They saw a huge orange vestal flying throw the forest and landing a little bit away from them.

Naruto said "Iruka-sensei I'm going to go check it out." He ran off before Iruka had a chance to tell him not to.

At the ship

Samus parked her ship in a small clearing. After she left the ship in her zero suit. Before she left she used the stealth function on her ship so that no one would see it. Samus then started to walk toured the village. When she heard someone yell "halt right there!" She scoffed and turned around to look at who it was only to freeze once she saw him.

Naruto had just arrived at where he thought the ship might have landed; where he saw a blond female in a very tight blue outfit. Naruto did the thing any ninja would do when they see a stranger and yelled "halt right there!" Our favorite male blond saw her turn around and look at him then freeze so Naruto said "are you alright lady."

All of sodden before Naruto could move the girl was next to him hugging him into her very impressive bust. This was the sight that Umino Iruka was greeted by before he properly passed out from a large nose bleed. This however went unnoticed by the two blonds.

Naruto was kind of confused as to why this girl; no not girl women was hugging him. He would be lying if he said it didn't feel nice however he was unused to people suddenly hugging him. Naruto forced himself to look up to his face and was shocked to see her crying.

Naruto finally worked up the courage to ask "um who are you?" He was surprised when she flinched back as if he had slapped her. Before she calmed down smiled and said "That's right you wouldn't remember me. My name is Samus Aran, and you are Naruto Uzumaki someone who is very dear to me." Naruto looked confused for a second until he turned around and saw his teacher on the ground with blood coming out of his nose. Naruto sweet dropped and ran to his teacher.

While he was attempting to shake his teacher to wake him up. Samus smiled 'even if Naruto didn't remember me he was still the man that I fell in love with. It still hurt that he couldn't remember me, but I couldn't blame him especially after that had happened".

Samus was snapped out of her thoughts when Iruka woke up. She walked over to them and said "please take me to your leader I have things that I must talk to him about." Naruto then enthusiastically yelled "You want to see the old man Hokage." When Samus nodded Naruto grabbed her hand and ran off.

Pore Iruka forgotten sighed and decided to head to the hospital 'after all that women's chakra reserves where so low that even a sensing type like Iruka couldn't detect any chakra. How dangers could she be?' Iruka never knew how wrong he was.

In Hokage tower

Naruto had just left the office, and left Samus with the Hokage to talk. Samus then started the conversation "I assume you want to know what I want with Naruto?" Sarutobi nodded and gestured for her to continue. Samus then stated "While I hope you're in the mood for a story because, this goes back to when I was tree and I lost everything. Only to gain what is most important to me."

**Story end**

Ok my first try tell me what you think and how to improve. Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright Chapter 2

Before I get any complaints Samus's and Naruto's past will last for more than one chapter. I think it may add up to about 3 chapters. I will be basing these chapters off of the Metroid manga. Just so you know I will try to update at least once a week, but I will not promise anything as I'm still new to writing.

Authors (opinion)

Character "talking"

Character '_thinking'_

Character "**demon talking/Mother Brain talking"**

Character '_**demon thinking/Mother Brain Thinking'**_

_**

* * *

**_

Samus then stated "While I hope you're in the mood for a story because, this goes back to when I was tree and I lost everything. Only to gain what is most important to me."

* * *

**Story Start**

Cosmic year 2000 on Star Colony K-2L

Afloraltite a mineral mined on Star Colony K-2L was used for the ignition module in all space faring vessels. My family lived and worked on this colony, and it was here that my story started.

* * *

In a forest

"Give it back that's mine! Geez what a bad boy!" A little girl yelled at what seems to be a cross between a rabbit and a squirrel standing up in a tree. Said squirrel is holding a purse. As the little girl was jumping up desperately trying to reach the animal, two kids come up running to her.

"Hey Samus! What are you doing out here?" The little girl that is known as Samus looked over at them with confusion. So the other two children decided to continue. "Every ones going over to the docks. A new ship came. It looks kind of weird they call it a Chozo Ship." Samus excited by the news yelled "Eh where, where!"

* * *

At the space docks

"Eh you want us to gust give it to you?" Asked a random worker to two creatures hidden in clocks, and a small blond child with whisker marks on his face. The Cloked creature up front then spoke. "We would like to barrow a large amount of Afloraltite…but we found no other place to procure it."

Then a man who was pushing his way through the crowed spoke up and said. "Hey, sorry coming though. Hey what's going on here?" The random worker then spoke up again. "Ah chef Aron that's."

* * *

After explaining to him what's going on

Chef Aran then finally spoke. "If you are in observance with the galactic pact, then you should be aware that all this Afloraltite has been reserved for civilians! I can't just… Why? Why are the Chozo so eager all of a sudden...?"

When out of no were Samus and one of the other kids come running in yelling. "AHAHAH! What up, Samus." Samus then yelled out. "I'm not about to lose to you." While not looking Samus runs into one of the Chozo. Out of surprise she yelled. "KYA…!"

The hood of the cloak fell off to reveal a bird face similar to an eagle, but with lots of fat. (I can't describe that any better.) Samus jumped back in surprise. Chef Aran the yelled out. "Samus, no! You're not allowed here!" Samus snapped out of her shock yelled back. "Ah, Papa!"

When the now revealed bird man spoke up. "Oh my, what an energetic little one…are you hurt." Samus responded shyly "Ah…no…" The Chozo then opened his eyes wide as possible looked at Samus and said in a frightening voice. "Is this your first time meeting a Chozo?" Samus backed away with a sweet drop on the back of her head. The Chozo spoke up again with his claw on his chest. "There's nothing to fear. We look different…but inside…we have the same heart that you do so be at ease."

When the whiskered blond finally spoke up. "We do?" The Chozo looked surprised for a second before he answered. "Yes Naruto. Even if some creatures act differently or look differently they still have same heart that everyone else does." The whiskered boy responded. "Then why do people have to hurt each other." The Chozo looked sad before he responded. "Some times even if we have the same heart we have trouble understanding one another."

Naruto seemed to go over the words for a second before he got a determined look in his eye, and said in a confident voice. "Then I'll make them understand no matter how long it takes." The Chozo smiled before looking back over to Samus and saying. "My name is Old Bird and the little one beside me is called Uzumaki Naruto. However you can call me Oji-chan if you like. Would you like to be friends with Naruto and me…?"

At this Naruto started to look over nervously at Samus. Samus smiled and said. "I'm Samus Aran, 3 years old and sure." Naruto suddenly started to look very happy. When Samus suddenly grabbed his hand and Old Birds claw and said. "Ne, Ne come over here I need some help…" Old Bird replied "Eh, very well." While Naruto smiled and nodded. While Samus's Dad yelled out. "AH! Sa-Samus, wait!"

The other Chozo decided to attempt to stop this. "Ah, Old Bird-Sama…!" Before he could finish his argument Old Bird interrupted him. "Ah, sorry Gray Voice please continue the negotiations." Samus's father then scratches the top of head and says. "That girl will be the death of me…"

* * *

Back in the woods

"Eh, you can't fly!" Shouted Samus, and Naruto; Naruto because he always thought that these bird creatures that took him away from Konoha could fly. Samus reasons were, because she wanted Old Bird to retrieve her bag from the animal from earlier. Old bird decided to respond to their statement. "That's right we lost our wings long ago I'm sorry." Then I guess you're just like me…what will I do, I need to get it back, that bad boy." Neither Samus nor Old Bird noticed Naruto walk to the animal and walk up the tree, and gently pick the animal back up.

Old bird then said to Samus "Hmm… perhaps he refuses to come down because he thinks you are angry with him. Why not try to make friends with him like we did earlier. Let's start by giving him a name." Samus sticks her finger to her head and says. "Eh a name? Hnnn...? Pyonchi!" She pointed over to Pyonchi only to find that he was no longer there.

Both she and Old Bird started laughing. Naruto suddenly spoke up "here you go Samus." He handed her the bag and Pyonchi. Samus stopped laughing and said. "How did you get this?" Naruto smiled and said. "Tree walking." Old Bird decided to elaborate to a confused Samus. "Naruto's race has the ability to use an internal energy source. A training exercise for his people is to use this energy to stick to solid surfaces; most use trees for this exercise hence tree walking." 'Though they tend to learn it later in life. Just how far will you go if given the time Naruto' Old Bird thought in his head. Samus looks at Naruto in amazement.

* * *

Back at the space docks

"We have great respect for the Chozo…however that has no bearing on this matter. I don't understand why you need the Afloraltite so badly, and I must know before I give it to you!" Samus's father states in exasperation. They had been trying to negotiate for a few hours, but the Chozo refused to say what the needed the Afloraltite for.

Old Bird seeing that this isn't going anywhere decides to call it quits. "I understand that the federation has left this very important task in your hands. I most humbly apologize for troubling you. I ask that you please forgive are rudeness." Samus then speaks up. "You're going already? But we just started being friends." Old Bird stutters out. "Y-Yes, I'm afraid I have a very important job to do." Naruto then says. "Don't worry Samus. You are my very first friend I'll see you again if it's the last thing I do, I promise." Old Bird and Grey Voice look at Naruto surprised by this. Naruto the kid who refused to talk since they technically kidnapped him. (They saw it as taking him away from an abusive environment.) Just how had Samus managed to heal Naruto's heart that much in such a short time?

As the ship started to lift off they heard Samus yell. "Tori Oji-Chan, Naruto come back soon!" No one knew at that time that they would return sooner than anyone expected.

* * *

In space

Naruto was asleep in one of the chairs; when Grey Voice spoke up. "We knew it wouldn't work…but we don't have nearly enough energy without the Afloraltite." Old Bird responded. "Yes…and we must hurry with the plan as well. We must not allow Metroid to remain unwakened. The time X has been out there alone is increasing." Grey Voice added his two cents "It can't be helped. We have to somehow get it before the Galactic Federation Knows about it."

* * *

In creepy looking space fortress that acts as a ship

A pterodactyl like creature said. "Why did the Chozo go to such an out of the way planet?" One of the Space Pirates then said. "Lord Ridley, we've detected a large energy surge. It's Afloraltite. We believe that there is also a Galactic Federation Mining Team as well." Ridley the in surprise said "Whhhat? What? Afloraltite~ HOHO. I see. I thought there might be something it's exactly what we were after. We found something worthwhile."

* * *

Back at the space docks

"Tower do you copy tower do you copy? Tower, this is Beatrix III, awaiting permeation for taxi…Tower please respond…" A man said on the radio. Chef Aran banging open the door and yelled. "Hey, what are you doing? The ships aren't taking off." The guy on communications then said. "Yeah Chef; there's something in the atmosphere that's blocking communications." Samus's father then said in a scared voice. "What did you say?" The communications opperator continued. "Furthermore, there is something strange about those infrared readings. Even the Map produced by the exterior electron beam is malfunctioning…The map says the brightest spot is here…the power facility…So it's looking for the star's energy source?"

Samus's father then gets a horrified look and starts barking out orders. "O-Oh no emergency sound the emergency alarms! Dispatch a Federation Police Emergency code!" The communications operator then realizes what's going on and says. "Th-that means…" (I'm just going to call him Aran now.) Aran then interrupts him and yells. "Contact all personnel in the vicinity! Forget about the cargo where abandoning ship! They're coming…the Space Pirates!"

* * *

Back in the forest

Samus is playing with Pyonchi. "Ah Ha Ha; Pyonchi that tickles." Samus then sees a huge mushroom cloud off in the very far distance. When out off no where a huge gust of wind comes that blows over everything.

* * *

In the sky with the Space Pirates.

Hundreds of ships where in the air riddle flying in front of them when he said. "Alright there power is cut. We're going south next! Let's kick some ass!" His pirates all yell out. "Roger Lord Ridley!" Ridley continued his speech. "But, listen up and be careful about the Afloraltite. If you hit a high energy source there is no way to escape the blast. Priority goes to silencing everybody on this planet. Cut them to bits! We haven't seen fresh blood in awhile! Enjoy the slaughter to the fullest! We can take our time to collect the spoils later!"

With that he and his army flew down and started to kill anything in sight. For Ridley this sight was so beautiful that he couldn't help but to laugh until from out of nowhere he heard a voice from the smoke. "Papa~ Mama~ where are you? Did something happen?" The child that came out of the smoke turned out to be Samus. She froze when she saw Ridley in complete fright.

A Space Pirate walked up To Ridley who had not taken his eye off of Samus and reported. "Lord Ridley we've captured the facility. We've began transporting the containers." Ridley still focusing on Samus said. "Good." Samus then spoke for the first time since she saw Ridley A-are you…Mr. Ridley…? I-I'm…Samus th-three years old…you're not scary…I'm perfectly fine…even if you look different…w-we can still be friends…!" She managed to get out while shaking and crying.

Ridley looked at her with a sweet drop on the back of his head, and decided to speak with her a bit instead of just killing her out right. "Mhmm~ you're so cute. I'm sorry miss, but…that is imposable, because you're about to die!"

Samus screamed as loudly as she could. "Ah Samus" Samus turns to see a women running at her and shouted out. "Ah Mama" Ridley then started charging up a fireball, and stated. "Now that we have the Afloraltite, we have no reason to hold back any more burn everything!" Then there was an explosion all that was heard was Samus scream. "Mama!"

* * *

On Space Pirates Cargo Ship

You see Samus's Dad hiding between two Crates holding a welding gun. "Damn it…I've snuck into their Cargo Ship but…what now. I can't let them leave with even this small Amount of Afloraltite…but, it doesn't look like the federation Police will get here in time…what should I do." The he heard two voices shout. "Hey you bastard what are you doing there?" "How did you get in?"

Samus's father pointed his welding gun at one of the crates that held the Afloraltite, and muttered. "Damn." One of the two Space Pirates started to make fun of him. "Fw…HAHAHAHA. What the hell. Isn't that a welding laser that is used for repairs? What can you do with a toy? Die!" The other seemed capable of thought interrupted his partner. "Ah wait if he hits the Afloraltite, it'll blow."

That seemed to be Chef Aran's signal to continue. "Fufufu…that's right you crab assholes. Looks like that soup between your ears is actually good for something." The Pirates now in absolute terror started shouting. "Ah. Fool what are you doing? Stop right now! If you do that, you'll die to!" Samus's father continued like they didn't even speak. "Sorry Virginia…(Sorry forgot to explain this Virginia is the name of Samus's mother, and his wife.) It seems like this is my only choice. I love you! Samus!" With that the whole ship was consumed in a sea of flames.

* * *

Back with Ridley

He immediately stopped breathing his fire ball and noticed that his ship was on fire. "What? Why is my ship on fire?" The explosion then engulfed Ridley in a sea of fire in agony he screamed. "Hey, hey you've got to be kidding me!"

* * *

A few hours latter

Old Bird, Grey Voice and Naruto stood in disbelief at the sight around them. The Space Port that was once full of life was now just burning rubble. Old bird spoke up after what seemed to be an eternity. "Aah, how terrible…" Grey Voice decided to continue for him. "The emergency code to the Federation Police, I knew it was sent from K2-L, but I never thought it would be this bad. Everything has been destroyed…probably the work of the Space Pirates. Complete annihilation not even a single survivor."

Naruto just fell to his knees crying as he thought of the smiling girl that he had made friends with earlier. When they heard a voice off in the distance. "Pa-Pa…Mama…" Everyone looked at who spoke with disbelief. Old Bird was the first to speak. "Ooh…th-that's…I-I don't believe it." Tori Oji-cha…n, Naru…to?" The person standing off in the distance was one Samus Aran and her pet Pyonchi.

Every one ran over to her where Naruto gave her a bear hug, and they all yelled out. "Samus!"

* * *

Story end

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed, please review.

**Last time on ****a Different Start**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

All right I feel as if I need to explain a few things. First when I offered a third Girl I meant MB from Metroid the other M. Second I plan for Kyuubi to play a bigger role latter, but make no mistake Kyuubi will be one of the main characters. I forgot to mention this Naruto is currently around 4 years old. Now as for why I didn't put this story in the Metroid crossover section; that is because if I put it there no one would look at it. There are four other stories there. I wanted my story to get out a bit. After that I will move it over to the Metroid Naruto crossover section (probably for chapter 5). Now that should answer all of the current questions on with the story.

**Don't own Naruto or Metroid**

Authors (opinion)

Character "talking"

Character '_thinking'_

Character "**demon talking/Mother Brain talking"**

Character '_**demon thinking/Mother Brain Thinking'**_

**Last time on ****a Different Start**

Naruto just fell to his knees crying as he thought of the smiling girl that he had made friends with earlier. When they heard a voice off in the distance. "Pa-Pa…Mama…" Everyone looked at who spoke with disbelief. Old Bird was the first to speak. "Ooh…th-that's…I-I don't believe it." Tori Oji-cha…n, Naru…to?" The person standing off in the distance was one Samus Aran and her pet Pyonchi.

Every one ran over to her where Naruto gave her a bear hug, and they all yelled out. "Samus!"

Story start

* * *

On the second planet from the sun FS-176, Zebes

You hear gray voice yell. "Old Bird! What do you plan to do to bring a human child here?" Naruto had been sitting in the corner throughout this argument. "Are you implying that we should have left her to die on that planet?" Naruto said in a voice that sent chills through the two Chozo's spines. Grey Voice immediately stuttered out. "N-No I didn't mean that, but…it's just.

Then a small orb spoke up. "**We don't have the resources to keep humans here. It will be necessary to keep them restricted to Brainstar and Crateria." **Old Bird responded to the comment. "Mother brain is partially right." The orb tilted slightly as if confused and said in an annoyed tone. "**Where did I make an error Old Bird**?" Grey voice hopping to redeem himself said. "Scan the boy you'll understand then."

Mother Brain did as ordered and scans Naruto. She then replies. "**You are right this child can survive. If I may ask where did you find him**?" Old Bird quickly responds. "That is a story for another time now I believe we were discussing what we would do with Samus."

Samus then walks into the room holding Pyonchi like a plushy and asks. "Ojii…-chan there aren't any kids here except Naruto. Where are all my friends…?" Mother brain then fly's over to Samus to scan her and cheek her probability of surviving. Seeing that Samus was nerves Old Bird said. "It's okay Samus; it won't harm you. It's the computer interface that oversees this planet."

Mother brain when she finishes her scans says. "**As expected this week creature is incapable of living in Zebes harsh environment. I do not expect her to last more than a few days**." Naruto suddenly speaks up before anyone can respond. "Then I'll protect her!" Grey Voice decides to destroy Naruto's delusion. "Naruto despite your potential; you are incapable of protecting her all the time." Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but Grey Voice continued. "You are far too young for that kind of responsibility. Besides I doubt Samus would want you to defend her all the time." Naruto looks like he is about to retort before he closes his mouth knowing that Grey Voice is right.

Old Bird decides to finish the argument. "Regardless we have no choice, but to keep her. So Samus I'm going to be blunt we are going to help you adapt to this world by integrating Chozo DNA into you." Samus looks at him for a little bit and says. "Will it help me survive?" Old Bird immediately says. "Yes."

* * *

11 years later in a canyon

You see Naruto running away from what look like trash cans with flamethrowers. "Samus what are you doing, shoot!" He yelled at her as he ducked under a bust of flames. Samus in her Power Suit, looking like she was panicking fired and yelled. "Ah don't get so close to me." Then she hit a rock off in the distance.

Old Bird watching off in the distance said. "AAAh, she's hopeless she hardly moves her body. She also forgot that the goal for this exercise was to protect the target." When he got bored with Samus's performance he decided to end the exercise.

Samus immediately sits down to rest after the training exercises. Naruto decided that he would practice shape manipulation with his chakra, by making different shapes with it. As much as Naruto hated to admit it he was severely lacking on diversity in his abilities. The Chozo had only been able to get scrolls that taught him how to walk on water and briefly describe chakra manipulation. So besides those chakra techniques and tree climbing he had to make all of his abilities from scratch. So using his chakra Naruto taught himself what he liked to call chakra materialization; this allowed him to make solid objects using nothing but his chakra. However it had the major draw back in the amount of chakra it took, and the fact that he has to constantly send chakra into whatever he makes. This has prevented him from making any long range techniques. He has however thought of a few ways around the fact that he only can only fight in close combat.

He was cut out of his thoughts when Mother brain flew down in front of Samus and criticized her. "**The Power Suit reacts to your thoughts, but it can't think for you**." Samus grabbed Mother Brain and said with a murderous aura coming off of her. "Then what the hell is it good for?" Naruto grinned and decided to supply his opinion on the matter. "Blocking bullets" Samus and Mother Brain just turned to look at him with a deadpan look.

"Samus" Grey Voice interrupts them. "You lost sight of the fact that you where supposed to guard Naruto." Samus remarks "Why? We both know that Naruto can take care of himself." Grey Voice grunted, and said. "Be that as it may; the entire point of this exercise was to teach you how to guard the innocents around you at the time you are fighting. That is why we limited Naruto to dogging attacks for the exercise. Had it been a normal person they would have died." Samus flinches at this statement. Grey Voice continues. "What's the matter? It seems like you haven't invested your emotions into training." Samus then tries to interrupt. "Grey…" Grey Voice cuts her off and continues. "Liston, despite the prosperity of the milky way galactic federation, violence and calamity continue to run rampant." Samus starts to think back to 11 years ago with the Space pirates. Grey voice continues. "You know that better than anyone. You can't be second or third place if you are one of us; you become a protector of the galaxy. I wish for you to quickly become a solder and carry out that duty."

Samus looks down at the ground and says. "I understand all of that but…" she then suddenly runs jumps onto two of the droids and uses them as a spring to jump up onto a distant cliff and runs out of sight. Old Bird just sighs and says. "It would seem that at least her physical strength has improved."

Naruto decided that he should speak up. "You rely should tell her Grey." Old Bird looks at Naruto in confusion. "Tell her what Naru-chan?" Grey Voice interrupts. "That is not your concern Naruto." Naruto sighs and decides to change the topic. "So how's the Metroid project going?" Grey Voice glad for the topic changing immediately answered. "It is going much better since we started to incorporate your DNA in them." Naruto nodded and turned to Mother Brain. "Would you mind checking on them mother."

The orb nodded and flew off. Naruto then turned back to the two Chozo. "I did what you asked all Metroids will look at me as their father." Old Bird nods. "Good if the Metroids become a problem you must deal with them Naruto." Naruto grimaces at the thought of what deal with them meant, but nodded. "I won't allow them to harm innocent people. Just as I promised you all those years ago I will bring about peace."

* * *

With Samus at a valley

Samus is currently sitting on a cliff with Pyonchi looking off into the distance. When Pyonchi suddenly turned around he saw a butterfly like creature drinking out of Samus's water bottle. Pyonchi ducks behind Samus scarred of the butterfly. This causes Samus to turn around and say. "Huh a butterfly, wah pretty." "Iono Feria…it absorbs moisture, ionize it, and then uses it as energy to fly. At least that's what Old bird says." Naruto says with a smile on his face.

Pyonchi realizing who that it Naruto runs over and starts pulling on his hair. Samus makes a face and says. "Gosh you're talking about complicated stuff again. It's enough to say that it's pretty…sorry about before. I know I have a duty, but it makes me feel uneasy. It's hard to explain." Naruto smiles before he starts. "I know what you mean. Some times that duty makes me nerves myself, but then I start to think about you the Chozo and even Pyonchi. I know that I just have to deal with it and move on otherwise I might not be strong enough to protect them all. I know that when the time comes you will be ready to take up that duty."

Samus just laughs and says. "I told you to stop saying complicated things." Naruto smiles and sits down beside her. Samus then starts to look around and says. "Where did the butterfly go?" Naruto taps her shoulder and points down. There she sees multiple Iono Feria gathering around hundreds of flowers. "I never knew about this place! It's amazing, there are so many flowers."

"Hey Samus why don't we bring them some juice?" said Naruto. Samus nods happily as she and Naruto get up to go get some juice.

* * *

In a lab

Old Bird with a serious look on his face says. "Please give the usual SR-388 report, Mather Brain." Mother Brain gives the status report. "**Briefing, Metroid's cultivation has made average progress.**" Old bird looks down in a thoughtful manner before saying. "So… at this rate will our children develop as we'd hoped?" There was silence for a while before Mother Brain asks/yells. "**Children**?" Old Bird answers. "I mean Samus, Naruto, and the Metroids of course. Mother brain seems to contemplate this before answering. "I see…"

* * *

Right outside of the lab

Grey Voice had gone outside for some fresh air when he saw Samus and Naruto leaning over something. "Naruto, Samus." Samus then jumped up with flowers in her hand and said. "Grey look I found these flowers blooming in a valley aren't they pretty!" Grey Voice gets a horrified look on his face and yells. "Th-those are Badger Clovers? My god where is this valley?"

* * *

In a now burning valley

Four of the droids that Samus used for training earlier where now setting fire to the flowers in the valley. Samus run up and asks in a horrified voice. "Wh-what are you doing?" Grey Voice responds in a commanding voice. "Samus don't you know, that plant is from another planet? It's terrifyingly poisonous!"

After hearing this Samus stops and looks at the sea of flames and whispers. "But…" Grey Voice interrupts her and asks to no one. "But just where did they come from?" Mother Brain fly's over and answers the question. "**Reporting, it may be an effect of the Alkaloids. The search team has found bodies. They are Space Pirates form the previous attack on Zebes**."

Samus looked shocked by this. Where Grey Voice head snapped over to Mother Brain and said. "What? Then at that time the seeds where…" Samus finally recovering from her shock interrupted him. "Eh, Space Pirates even came to this planet?" Grey voice without skipping a beat answered her question. "Yes before you came just once." He then started to think out loud. "But, it's strange…what were they doing in such a place…? Could something have brought the seeds here?"

Mother brain then stated. "**Reporting, traces of alkaloid detected on the Iono Feria. They were the carriers, danger!**" Grey Voice herring this immediately starts barking out orders. "Clean up crew immediately divide up in pairs and Burn everything! The Badger Clovers…and the Iono Feria!"

Samus froze as soon as she heard those words. As soon as she snapped out of it she began to plead with the Chozo. "Wait you're going to kill them?" Grey Voice responds. "Of course, it's the natural course if we are to prioritize the protection of our ecosystem." Samus couldn't believe her ears as she heard him speak and yelled. "Don't say such conceded things! You're going to so easily…" Grey Voice interrupts and says. "Conceited…what are you saying? Don't you get it if we don't hurt them, we'll be the ones hurt." Samus clenches her fist and trys once again to argue her point. "But…" Only for Grey Voice to once again interrupt her. "Quickly aim for the butterflies."

Before they could do anything the butterflies pulled out laser guns form literally nowhere. (Seriously I have no idea where they hid them much less how they hold them.) Grey Voice shocked by this yelled. "They have weapons?" Mother Brain was the only one thinking clearly explained what was going on. "**They've entered defensive mode! They're using wepons left by the Space Piraits!**" Just as Mother Brain finished explaining the Iono Feria shot at Grey Bird. Seeing no way out of this Grey Bird got himself ready for death and closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes he was greeted with the sight of Samus in her Power Suite in mid jump with a full moon behind her. As Samus landed she said three words. "I'll stop them." With that she took aim and fired. The shots hit the guns that the Iono Feria where holding knocking them out of her grasp. The weapons then landed in a pile where Samus destroyed them with a charge shot.

Samus then said to the unarmed Iono Feria. "It's ok no one will harm you now." As soon as those words left her mouth a stream of fire shot toured the Iono Feria. Right before the fire hit them Samus saw a streak of blond before there was an explosion that covered everything in sight.

When everyone could see again they saw Naruto with his hand in front of him and a bluish dome surrounding them. When the fire stopped a panting but, smiling Naruto turned around and said. "See Sa-chan when you're duty called you where ready for it." His eyes then turn series. "Well I guess this is as good a time as any, to test out my new technique." With that said Naruto disappeared from sight. When he reappeared he was holding a sword made of his own chakra as he cut one of the droids in half. The droids then turned to Naruto, who smiled cruelly at them and said. "One down." With that he disappeared again only to reappear in between to droids which he promptly destroyed, by sending out to chakra lances from his hands piercing them both. The last of the droids tried to attack Naruto while he wasn't looking at it only for Naruto to stick his hand in the way and have a blue shield come from the palm of his hand; blocking the fire. With that Naruto disappeared once again when he reappeared in front of the droid with his fist piercing it.

Naruto then pulled out his fist and walked away as the droid blew up behind him. Mother Brain then flew up next to him and demanded. "**What are you doing Naruto?**" Naruto looks at the orb and answers. "I was stopping you from killing an endangered species." With that Old Bird walks up behind Naruto and says. "The Iono Feria is an endangered species so instead of killing them as we normally would in this kind of situation. We will have to capture them and remove all traces of the Badger Clovers from them. It took years of experience for Old Bird not to laugh at the faces that Grey Voice and Mother Brain. Naruto and Samus unforchantly didn't have that experience.

* * *

Latter on at a cliff side

Naruto, and Samus where sitting at the edge of a cliff smiling and enjoying the silence. When they heard someone try to get their attention when they turned they saw Old Bird who started talking when he got their attention. "Naruto, Samus time to fly once you get to my age. You two where so small, but without realizing it you both have grown tremendously. Even though we are called "Protectors of the Galaxy" we leave including labor and meditation to Mother Brain, we are a declining species. There is no meaning in keeping two young people such as you're selves here. It may be time for you two to become independent." Naruto and Samus were shocked by this, but before they could argue; Old Bird cut them off and continued. "We gave both of you "power" now all that is to master and discipline that "power". You can only do that on your own. Naruto, Samus…the choice for you two to walk different pathes then the Chozo is the correct one. You two should become the true "Protectors of the Galaxy"." Naruto and Samus looked at the sky and said out loud. "The true protectors of the Galaxy…"

Unknown to them Mother Brain heard the whole conversation.

* * *

End

Alright that's chapter three tell me what you think and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long update I have been busy lately. So my updates will probably come up much slower than they normally would. To answerer the question of what their ages are in the flash back Naruto is currently 15 Samus is 14. Samus is how ever 21 years old in outside of the flash back. Where Naruto only just graduated out of the academy where he is currently 13. I will explain this latter on most likely for in the next chapter. Also I will move this over to the Naruto Metroid crossovers for chapter 5.

**Don't own Naruto or Metroid**

Authors (opinion)

Character "talking"

Character '_thinking'_

Character "**demon talking/Mother Brain talking"**

Character '_**demon thinking/Mother Brain Thinking'**_

**Last time on ****a Different Start**

**

* * *

**

Unknown to them Mother Brain heard the whole conversation.

Story Start

* * *

Planet Jigrad

A binocular was viewing a slave camp off in the distance. The figure holding the binoculars was dressed in a cameo colored coats. The figure turned around when he heard a noise.

He saw two other figures dressed in similar cameo colored coats. "Oh there you are. How was it, Kreatz?" The figure said. The man now identified as Kreatz takes off his coat, to reveal a young boy with pointy ears with messy hair; as soon as his hats off he says. "Damn incredible, we've confirmed the quantum radar and the brethren. How are things on your side Samus?

Samus then tacks off her outfit and replies. "I got a complete look around, but there is a lot of them. Twenty-four in all and the leader is among them." Kreatz asks. "What are they doing now?" Samus then starts to tie her hair in a pony tail and says. "Take a look at that building over there."(Look at account for picture)

Kreatz answers in an annoyed voice. "They're still working on it?" Samus nods and continues her report. "Yeah, the space pirates have been in control for two months. Their main forces have gone to other planets. Those that have been left behind have been hard at work, building that gaudy building. They've even gone as far as to forgo machines, and have the Natives build it manually."

Kreatz frowns and says. "It's their usual marking… man their called dogs because they do nothing but piss on people. There're actually just lazy bastards." Alright for now let's just report back to headquarters. In another hour will meet in with the other recon team, and move in for the kill… And that'll be mission accomplished! We were just here for reconnaissance this time so we had an easy time of it."

Samus notices something out of the corner of her eye, and looks trough her binoculars.

* * *

At the slave camp

A Space Pirate yanks at a rope that is tied around a bunch of kids and yells. "Ok, we've got another load of fresh workers! Prepare everything as usual!" The Space Pirate then leads the children up to two polls with an electric current running in between them. One child freezes before walking through. So the Space Prate hits yells. "Hey move it!" He then hits the child across the back and forces him through.

"Hey, your next!" Yells one of the Pirates, as they force a little girl forward toured the two poles. The young child however was unable to reach the line as she was too short. Seeing this the leader of the group of the Space Pirates yells out. "Hm-so you're not tall enough, then you're not fit for work. Kill her!"

The slaves seeing this scream out of terror. "Stop-p! Don't kill any more children it's cruel, it's too cruel!

* * *

Back with Samus

Seeing this Kreatz reels back word and says in shock. "So there're going to kill a kid because she's not tall enough?" Samus yells out in rage. "Ridiculous!"

* * *

Back with the slaves

Five Space Pirates stand pointing their lasers around the little girl from earlier. One of the pirates says. "Heh, well truthfully this isn't about whether we can or can't use you. On sush a distant planet, this is the only amusement we have. Liston this is gonna hurt… so cry scream.

The pirate fire five energy beams at the child. Only for the beams suddenly shoot back from their target and back at them. All of the pirates see a figure in the smock where they fired their energy blasts. One of the pirates gets over the shock and stutters out. "Who-who are you. W-What are you?"

The smock clears to show Samus in her Power suit on, shilding the little girl with her body and smoke coming off of it. Samus then speaks up. "I'm with the federation police. Don't move you're all under arrest!" The Space Pirates jump back in shock.

The leader seeing this tries to calm his troops. "Fools, what are you so afraid of. Take a closer look she's all alone. Kill her!" Samus seeing that they aren't going to surrender pulls her arm with the cannon on it blasts one of the Space Pirates arm off. Out of the corner of her eye she sees one try to hit her with his claw. She ducks underneath his swipe and aims her cannon at a different Space Pirates leg and blasts that off.

Samus then jumps away from a blast aimed at her. She then hands the Child over to the slaves and says. "Here, everyone go hide until this is over!" She then jumps out of the way as another blast comes her way. Samus turns around and fires and takes another of the Space Pirates arms off. The pirates fire again at Samus and she ducks barley avoiding the blast and fires at the Space pirate taking his leg.

* * *

With Kreatz

Kreatz worriedly looking throw the binoculars starts to mutter. "Oh man she started a fire fight. We're disobeying orders so we're going to have to write an apology. What should we do Mauk?" He turns around to see that the third cloaked figure is gone. Kreatz looks back at the battle field when he hears screams of. "What the?" and "There's another one." He sees his ally; a very large man that walked like a gorilla and had a main of hair and hair covering his arms and legs. (Think mammoth from Teen Titans with hair on his arms and legs.)

Kreatz looks at the scene of his to comrades fighting. "H-hey what's up? There leaving me out I can't let that go. Count me in!" As he pulls out energy beams one for each finger. And starts cutting throw Space Pirates."

* * *

A few minutes latter

The leader of the Space Pirates looks forward in pure fear and yells. "This this is imposable… only three people!" As he looks at the scene of Samus, Kreatz, and Mauk surrounded by multiple injured and groaning Space Pirates. Samus says with a killing intent rolling off of her. "Now, it is only one left is you."

The leader quickly falls on his butt and backs under the two polls without touching the ark of electricity. Samus calmly walks through the two polls and says. "Wasn't it that if you weren't detected by the sensor… you get dispatched?" She then points her cannon at his head. The Space Pirate flinches and begs. "Have have mercy."

Samus suddenly sees her mother's death by Ridley and shouts out. "Did you say Mercy? Such an insolent fraise." She then starts charging up her cannon. Kreatz seeing this makes a runs at Samus and yells at her. "Samus don't kill him!" Samus stops when she hears a little girl crying. Hearing this she turns around and sees the little girl that she saved earlier muttering out. "Scary, I'm scared."

Two female slave attempt to calm down the little girl. "Oh why all of a sudden? What is it, where you surprised by the loud cry? Ah you've been keeping this in all this time. It's alright, it's alright. It's alright it's over now." Samus seeing this snapped out of her rage and placed a pair of handcuffs around the Space Pirate. This action causes the Space Pirate to look up and Kreatz to freeze in his tracks. Samus suddenly speaks up. "In the name of the federation police you are under arrest! According to federal law, you have the right to trial. Until the trial is commenced, it is my duty to guaranty your safety while keeping you restrained. Do you except?"

* * *

Planet Jagrad one week later

Samus kicks down one of the two posts and rants. "Hmph how ironic, it was the locals who built this fortress, the Space Pirates who made them do it, and now, the police who are currently in power. That building is the epitome of the absurdity in this world." Kreatz just shrugs her off "You're just mad that Naruto isn't around."

Before Samus could respond to that remark they heard someone shout. "Hey rookies!" They turn around to see their boss standing next to a man dressed as a naval officer. Their boss continues. "General Adam needs you to escort the prisoners to start questioning!" Adam interrupts him. "I thought that there were four men on this squad why are there only three." Samus's boss answers him. "Naruto is the member missing. He was called to Zebes by the Chozo for some type of project. So he used some of his saved up vacation days." Adam nods.

* * *

Planet Zebes, Tourian Chambers

Old Bird stands in front of multiple Chozo and Naruto all on a hovering platforms. Old Bird coughs in his hand and starts to speak. "We can no longer extend the life span of the Chozo. However we have yet to see true peace in the galaxy. The Federation remains our hope and we had thought that under our guidance that they would become the will towards peace, but… we failed to deliver our true message." A Chozo named Platinum Chest tries to interrupt. "Old Bird." However Old Bird continues anyway. "Right now we must push these old bones one more time to overcome the grate obstacle that is a threat to our peace."

Platinum Chest interrupts him. "You mean the Space Pirates?" Old Bird answers him. "No I mean a for grater evil. To prevent unrest we have hidden the truth, but now the time has come." Old Bird then turns on a huge monitor and says. "First I would like for you to look at this. SR388 this is an unnamed frontier world that has yet to be examined by the federation. What I am showing you is a tape from our own investigation." A frog with what looks like its brain is sticking out hops around on some rocks appears on the screen old bird then continues. "At first, using some bait, we just wanted to observe the silly creature that hops around know as the Hornoad. It was how ever chased by something and took refuge in a cave. It all started here!" The frog sees blobs flying at it. The blobs then cover the frog and eventually take the frogs shape. "That Gelatinous creature is a parasite that penetrated the cracks in that creature's skin. That creature took on the hosts memories, appearance, abilities, everything. It sucks everything dry!"

Old Bird tacks a deep breath and then continues. "Utterly terrifying, can you not see that such a mimic as this where to infiltrate a population, it could replicate almost indefinitely! With evil taking the form of an ally, the galaxy could be overthrown. It is truly the worst kind of creature… it has no name, but we call it X."

Everyone in the room freezes in shock at this information. Platinum Chest is the first to recover and says. "If such a thing exists it's best to inform the federation right away." Old Bird looks over his shoulder at Platinum Chest and calmly says. "No, it's best not to…Wicked people, upon seeing X's incredible cloning abilities would undoubtedly use it to infiltrate the Federation, replacing the representatives with their own solders. We can't allow such an empire to be created. But hope is not lost we have a weapon."

Suddenly a finger emerges from a shroud of smoke to reveal Grey Voice. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Old Bird has conferred extensively with Mother Brain, and they have devised a method to exterminate X. We finally have a sample of that method. Behold Metroid!"

At that monument the alarms went off Mother Brain suddenly started saying. **"A large unknown object is approaching Zebes's planetary protection shield." **Naruto suddenly jumps off his platform and runs to the exit and shouts. "Old Bird I'll hold them off you think of a battle plan.

* * *

Out side

As Naruto looked around he could only find one word to describe what he was seeing, HELL. Animals, trees, Mountains everything was being sucked up by a ship that looked like a black hole. Then it stopped Naruto knew that it was only the calm before the storm, but he could only breath out in relief that they turned off the machine.

His eyes hardened however, when he saw hundreds upon hundreds of ships drop from the sky, and land all over the planet. Naruto thought about his life up tell now knowing that he probably wouldn't survive this. After all he would admit he was good but even he doubted that he could take down an entire army and Ridley up front.

He was snapped out of his touts when he saw the first wave of Space Pirates marching forward. He counted thirty in total. '_Probably just a scouting group_.' He thought. Naruto then made a chakra sword and ran forwarded with a battle cry.

The space Pirates upon noticing him started firing at him. He batted away the ones that would have hit him with his sword. When he met the first pirate he sliced its head off. Then as he noticed two Pirates running to try and get behind him. He quickly made to spears and stabbed them in their hearts.

The other Pirate, upon seeing how their comrades, had been taken out so quickly started to back up. Naruto seeing this made a huge chakra blade and swung it with all of his might and sliced them all in half. Naruto had no time to rest and jumped back as twenty blasts hit where he just was.

Looking over Naruto yelled. "That's totally over kill!" As he pointed to an entire legion of space pirates with Ridley at the head. He then was forced to create a chakra shield as hundreds of shots were fired at him. As the shield started to crack Naruto started to mutter. "Imagine the path." Suddenly a huge explosion went off were Naruto was standing.

One of the Pirates smirked and yelled. "Ha we got him." Only for him, and five of the Pirates around him to burst into fountains of blood. All the pirates jumped back when in between those pirates was Naruto covered in Space Pirate blood and a hard look in his eye. Just as he was about to charge at a Space Pirate. When Ridley's tail ripped throw his stomach.

Naruto grasped the hole in his stomach and turned to glare at Ridley. Ridley brought his tail up and was about to stab Naruto in the head when they heard a voice yell. "Stop!" Naruto and Ridley turned to the source of the voice to see Old Bird standing there with his cane. Naruto yelled. "Get out of here you and the other Chozo need to run away!"

Ridley smirked when he heard this. "So you care about that flightless bird over there boy?" Naruto froze at what this meant and struggled to stand up only for Ridley to stomp on his chest to hold him down. Ridley laughed and said. "I'll tack that as a yes. Kill the bird." Naruto increased his struggles but could only stair as multiple lasers where fired on Old Bird. When the shots stopped you could only see ashes that where blown away by the wind.

Naruto could only stare in disbelief at the scene in front of him he started shaking and muttering out. "No this isn't real, no." Ridley laughed. "He really was just a flightless bird." Suddenly the world turned upside down for Ridley. When he straitened himself out he realized the brat had thrown him, and was now standing staring at him with red silted eyes instead of the blue ones from earlier. '_What the hell is this kid_?' Thought Ridley.

Naruto roared and charged at Ridley ripping any Space Pirates in his way apart with his now claw like hands.

* * *

In the seal

A pair of red eyes opened and a booming voice said. **"So you have finally awakened my child; maybe you can end the curse.**

* * *

Back to the war zone

Ridley panted he could see why Mother Brain wanted this kid. His power was incredible over half of his forces where dead. He himself lost a wing and an arm to the kid. As Naruto lay on the ground bleeding he heard one last thing before he blacked out. "I hope Aron is half as much fun as you were kid."

* * *

Story end

Alright that's chapter four tell me what you think and please review! I also apologize my next update will probably be late.


End file.
